1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to tractors and in particular to storage arrangements on such tractors for fluids such as urea based fluids which are injected under pressure into the exhaust gases of the engines of such tractors to reduce toxic emissions.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a requirement to provide a compact and convenient storage arrangement which also assists in protecting the urea based fluid from excessive heat as such fluids should be maintained, if possible, below 60° C. otherwise they start to break down into their corrosive constituents which can damage components of the urea injection system. Particular problems can arise when the fluid is stored in close proximity to the tractor's engine which is a source of considerable heat.